Castiel discovers Facebook
by AlaskaForever
Summary: The story is in the title. This is a short, light-hearted story about Castiel being introduced to Facebook and well this is Supernatural so other things happen. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (Only my OC: Celeste).
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Supernatural fanfic and it is not a serious one although it introduces my OC Celeste. There is way more to her than meets the eye. Another disclaimer I would like to add before you start reading and a huge thank you must be given. I do not own the character Iofiel. A fellow friend allowed me to use her. She is a writer on fanficiton and her penname is: Iofiel Ecanus named after her amazing character. Oh and before some people give me lectures about internet safety ;) I know Iofiel Ecanus in real life so it all good. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my story. Also, I apologise if the chapters seem random I wanted to break the story up to make it easier to read.**

Celeste was typing eagerly away on her laptop smiling to herself. She loved her rare (once in a blue moon were talking here) days off. By accessing Facebook she could escape from the harsh realities of the real world; the impending doom of the apocalypse and enter a virtual one that satisfied her curious nature. Castiel entered the room. Something was wrong. Celeste could sense this, especially since her uncle had actually used the hotel room door! Slumping down in a chair, Castiel let out a long groan and buried his head into his large palms.

"Uncle Cas, you okay?" Celeste turned in her chair to get a better look at her uncle. His face was still concealed by his hands, but Celeste took an educated guess that her uncle was exhausted or frustrated. "You been sleeping rough again?" Celeste joked lightly hoping to get a response.

"Leave me alone," Castiel mumbled in his deep voice.

"Ouch that hurt. Let me guess this involves Dean, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," Castiel replied sulkily.

"Confide in me. What happened?" Celeste begged with her eyes, willing her uncle to talk to her. She hated seeing him so low and it still freaked her out about how Dean could have such an emotional effect on him.

"Fine. Dean was meant to meet me. We had an appointment time and he never came."

Celeste could not resist. She had to wind her uncle up a bit. "Oh my Go," she stopped as Castiel glared warningly at her. "I was going to say gosh," Castiel relaxed ever so slightly. "Are you sure Dean didn't get jumped by a demon or something?"

Castiel remained emotionless as he said, "No."

"Then maybe he went to visit Bobby and make jokes about his condition. Bobby lost it and managed to put him in emergency care."

"Don't be stupid Celeste and it's never right to use a man in Bobby's condition as a way of attempting, but more importantly failing to wind me up!" _Rats! He's on to me_ Celeste thought to herself annoyingly. "Alright. Let's be realistic maybe Sam finally snapped and used Dean as a punch bag because a so-called arch angel," Celeste faked a cough "Raphael and your superior spiked his drink with demons blood." Celeste smiled innocently at her uncle's stony expression that revealed nothing. Celeste knew his mind was working at a gear-grinding pace in an attempt for him to maintain his cool angel composure. "Okay so basically Dean bailed on you." Celeste relented growing tired of her teasing.

"He what?"

Celeste sighed, "I meant what you said. Dean never showed up. That's typical of him."

Castiel eyed his niece suspiciously only just becoming aware that she was using that infernal, technological machine. "What are you doing on that thing?" Castiel asked as his head cocked slightly to one side.

"You mean my laptop. Oh nothing much, I just took the opportunity to go on Facebook." Celeste replied eagerly, maybe if she got her uncle addicted to or at least interested in Facebook he would spend less time being on her case!

"Facebook," Castiel repeated slowly as Celeste nodded in response. "Is that another term for auto-biography?" Celeste put a fixed smile across her face refusing to face palm herself, clearly patience was required here.

"Not even close uncle Cas. Facebook is a place where you can talk to friends, put on pictures and share fun, but often too much information posts about how your day went or even what's on your mind. Doesn't that sound great?"

Castiel shrugged non-committedly but he edged his closer to Celeste and her laptop. "I don't have any friends. Half of my garrison are dead and since I've gone rogue I will probably be killing more of them soon. Do not even get me started in those backstabbing archangels."

Celeste laughed awkwardly, "Remind me to make you create a new kind of place called Enemybook where you can debate with your enemies, post death threats, menacing pictures and rather than poke you would stab."

Castiel returned to his serious state and asked, "What do you mean by poke?"

Celeste waved her hand dismissively and begun to set up a profile for her uncle. Castiel watched in a mixture of awe and fear. "Alright what's your surname?" Castiel shrugged in response and Celeste typed in: Angel. Castiel's face tightened,

"Are you not sound of mind? You will be revealing to the humans my true form."

Celeste tossed her head back defiantly and boldly responded, "Okay. One: the majority of people do not even know your kind exist. Two: unless you add the humans as friends they will not see your posts and three: you do not have a profile picture so no one will know who you are except us." Castiel hesitated as Celeste finished creating his profile and if truth be told he was nervous about the prospect of communicating online. After all he had only just mastered how to use the phone! Sensing her uncle's unease Celeste smiled mischievously and said, "We can spy on Lucifer and your backstabbing archangel buddies, even your superior." Her tone was sweet and inviting. Castiel nodded,

"You may proceed. Let's start with Lucifer."

**Yay I hope you enjoyed chapter one please feel free to review. Any criticisms positive or negative are accepted. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it!**

Celeste gave a little yay and thought to herself; _cute he actually thought I was giving him a choice in the matter_, before speedily typing into the search box: Lucifer. Accidentally, Celeste clicked on the first result box and it brought up a Lucifer like page.

"What in the Lord's divine name is this?" Castiel snarled with venom in his deep voice and Celeste profusely apologised.

"Swiflty moving on! Here we are Lucifer Devil. Well that was easy!" Celeste said cheerfully as she opened Lucifer's homepage. "No security settings? Amateur!" Celeste laughed with a smug gleam in her eyes.

"Unless there is something he wants us to see." Castiel said darkly in a hushed tone and Celeste glanced sideways at her uncle.

"Way to kill the mood!" Castiel just looked briefly at his niece before reverting his gaze back to the screen. "Check this status out! 'It was so much fun meeting Dean in the future. I like that guy. He has a lot of spirit. I just hope that after the apocalypse is over me and God (dad) can patch things up. All I want is to prove that these pesky human designs of his are flawed. I mean all the wars are not demon-related incidences. It was greed for power and their destructive instincts that caused them to happen. So long as he admits he is wrong and apologises then everything will be fine. Heck I will even resurrect every single innocent person that gets killed in this blood bath xxx'."

Castiel huffed in disbelief, "As if God would ever forgive him after all he has done! What a bold show of super-ego!" Celeste giggled,

"Hey a demon can dream." She winked and Castiel returned a small smile before it vanished. Celeste typed in Raphael and his profile came on, but it showed it was not open to the public. Castiel growled,

"Dammit! To hell with sending him a friend request."

Celeste raised her eyebrows at her uncle he rarely ever said the 'h' word unless he was seriously pissed off.

"Relax uncle Cas being an angel has its perks! Raphael won't know a thing," Raising her hand and placing it in front of her Celeste closed her eyes and used her power to overthrow the security lock. "Piece of cake!" and she smiled as Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing that this was his way of praising her and that to some extent he was enjoying himself. However, Castiel began to read Raphael's status out-loud,

"'Castiel is a bastard. How dare he tricked me and placed me in an angel trap. Only someone of little intelligence would dare cross me, Raphael! I vow I will have him tried for disobedience of the highest order and accuse him of pre-meditating this attack.' That rat! I will smite him one of these days, God help me." With every word Castiel's nails dug into Celeste's shoulder until she had to hold her breath to not scream in agony.

"Uncle Cas!" Celeste feebly batted at his offending hand and he quickly released his grip. Castiel's eyes softened.

"Sorry Celeste. Facebook is turning me into a monster." Celeste offered a watery smile and said,

"It's okay. It does that to people!" Realising her uncle still felt guilty due to his brutal actions Celeste smiled and said, "I know Dean has a profile page. We can check it out!"

Castiel lunged forward and yelled excitedly, "Really! Where?" but as he placed his hand on the back of Celeste's spinny chair he sent her hurtling backwards. Meanwhile, Sam had returned from the local store and was just opening the door with his key. Bang! Celeste's chair slammed into the door and Sam dropped the grocery bags he was carrying and threw up his arms dramatically. Screaming at the top of his lungs,

"Demon!" Sam proceeded quickly up the hotel corridor. Celeste began to giggle uncontrollably, but Castiel let out a growl of annoyance.

"I can't believe Dean blew me off for this!" and Celeste wheeled back over to her laptop and uncle on the creaky chair. She began to read Dean's status,

"'I have just had the most awesome time with a girl from Candies' (eye-candy it should be called) LOL. She is just the type I like blonde, feisty and super sexy. She many skills, including the ability to take off her bra without taking off any of her clothes-'" Castiel covered Celeste's eyes and logged out laughing nervously he said,

"I believe that is enough Facebook for one day." As he went over and sat down at the table.

"Well, what are you going to do instead?" Celeste whined and Castiel smiled.

"I am going to read a book. You love reading too don't you?" and Celeste replied,

"Yes, but I can never admit it or read in front of Dean because he just teases me!"

**Thank you for taking the time to read. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Bursting through the door Sam held his gun in front of him.

"Something wrong Sam?" Celeste asked cautiously.

Sam stood rooted to the spot and an awkward silence descended over the group.

"Uh. I think I forgot the groceries. I mean I left them in the car." Sam explained as he lowered his gun and placed it on the table where Castiel was sitting. He eyed the gun warily (he never trusted these foreign or as we call them modern objects). Sam gave a small smile as he headed out of the door and Celeste called after him,

"Dean actually trusted you with his child!" Castiel quickly interjected,

"I didn't know Dean was a father." Celeste gave her uncle a withering look and said,

"Someone's awful slow today. Did Facebook scramble your IQ too!" before Castiel could respond she turned to Sam, who had his head poked round the door and cheekily said "Oh by the way Sam I know you're lying. You walked to the store and the bags are outside where you dropped them during your melodramatic outburst. 'Demon!'" Celeste used her angel's voice to impersonate Sam's perfectly making him blush furiously as he grabbed the bags and dumped them in the kitchen. Sulkily Sam grabbed his laptop and sat down letting out a dull sigh. "I was only joking Sam. What are you doing?" Celeste asked curiously and offered a grin.

"Acting. No seriously I am going to do some research." Sam explained and Celeste frowned and said,

"But it's our day off. Do you ever do anything other than research?" Sam shrugged and honestly said,

"I enjoy it."

"Still you have to indulge a little." Castiel glared at his niece and said firmly,

"No, indulgence leads to temptation and temptation then leads you down the rocky road to Hell!" Sam smiled and confirmed his previous statement,

"The boss has spoken Celeste. I can do research if I want." Celeste conceded and logged into her account on Facebook.

"Oh my God! Super-fan Becky has sent me a message saying she's noticed you're on Facebook now, uncle Cas and that she has sent you a friend request!" Castiel looked up from his book and ignored Sam, who was sniggering behind the safety of his laptop. He addressed his niece firmly,

"Okay for starters how many times have I told you to not use our Lord's name in vain? Second of all it would be rude to ignore a request from a friend hence the name friend request and lastly I have already added her on my account. Telepathically of course."

Celeste shook her head from side to side _you have no idea what you've let yourself in for. You thought Cupid was annoying Super-fan Becky is in a whole element of her own!_ Celeste thought to herself and noticing she had a message from Iofiel she had to contain a shriek of excitement. However, Celeste thought it would be good for Sam to have some time away from the depressing interior of the hotel room so she suggested,

"Why don't you mix it up and go to the library for a change of scenery?" Sam complied saying he would take his laptop with him (he only ever left it behind once, but after seeing Dean's website history he thought it better to keep it close at hand!). He waved to both of them both cheerily as he headed out of the room.

**Thank you for reading. Please feel free to review any positive or negative criticisms are accepted. Next chapter I shall be introducing Iofiel, who belongs to the author: Iofiel Ecanus (Thank you so much for allowing me to use Iofiel she is awesome xxxx).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 I hope you enjoy it. Things are about to get a whole lot crazier! **

An hour passed and Castiel put aside his book and walked over to check on Celeste.

"Who on Earth are you talking to?" Castiel asked suspiciously scanning the long list of messages to ensure Celeste was not communicating with anyone she shouldn't be.

"Iofiel Ecanus. She is an angel friend of mine. I met her at that college course when the authorities found me and gave you a lecture that I should still be in education." Celeste explained happily and Castiel seemed satisfied with this answer. "Oh apparently she is popping in for a visit. Thank goodness Sam isn't here!" Celeste chuckled to herself as she logged off.

"Why is that?" Castiel questioned and Celeste whispered conspicuously, "I think she has a thing for Sam, but don't tell her I told you. That is meant to be a secret." Castiel solemnly said,

"I promise I will not pass on what you just told me." As he placed one hand on his heart and raised the other.

Suddenly, the gentle flap of beating wings could be heard and Iofiel stood in the room.

"Knock Knock your lives just got a whole lot better!" Iofiel joked cheerfully and opened her arms wide to receive a warm embrace from Celeste. Celeste became rigid and dropped her arms, clamping them firmly by her sides and said in a deadly serious tone,

"Angels don't hug." The room went silent for a second before the two angels burst into fits of uncontrollable, inconsolable laughter.

"Oh Celeste! You're too much." Iofiel managed to gasp out as she wiped away the tears from her russet coloured eyes.

"I know!" Celeste replied sweetly and grinned impishly before introducing her to her uncle.

"It's an honour to meet you. Your name definitely suits you. For your beauty is divine and even though I have never read any of your works I am certain you have been blessed with a writer's hand," Castiel offered his compliments humbly, who Iofiel accepted graciously and he received a bemused expression from Celeste. "That's what her full name translates as: Iofiel is the angel of beauty and Ecanus is the angel of writing. I believe this angel will be a good influence on you." Celeste smiled slyly and added,

"I'm the angel of my life is spiralling out of control and entering boredom slash weirdness due to this conversation." Chuckling to herself, Iofiel wagged her finger at Celeste scolding her mockingly. Castiel decided it would be best for him to delve back into his beloved book, but first he had a question for Iofiel.

"It's strange. I know your name, but I do not recognise you. What garrison are you from?" Iofiel remained silent for a moment and then quickly smiled and said simply,

"None! I am one of the prophet angels. In other words I'm like a scribe. I write the stories for Heaven's archive, so we have a copy of them all." Celeste listened to her older friend (by quite a few millenniums) in awe. Castiel grinned and seemed marginally impressed by this small piece of background information.

"So, Celeste is Sam here?" Iofiel asked her calmly, although Celeste could detect a desperate note in her friend's gentle voice.

"No he went out to do some research at the library" Celeste said honestly and felt sorry for Iofiel as her shoulders slumped in bitter disappointment. A loud knock could be heard at the door and Iofiel instantly perked up,

"Maybe that's him!" Celeste's eyes went wide as she watched her friend bounce on the spot.

"I seriously hope not." Celeste muttered under her breath and flashed a false encouraging smile at Iofiel, who was in such a state of hysteria she wouldn't even register if Lucifer himself was standing in front of her; pretending to bestow his upmost support.

**I hope you like Iofiel's character! Once again I do not own her only Celeste. Although me and Iofiel Ecanus have helped each other to develop our characters a lot. :D So if any of you fellow writers have a friend, who has a passion for writing I highly advise you to encourage them to join fanficition or at least help you develop any characters you have. It is honestly a lot of fun - just an idea xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 and well hang on to your seats because a storm is brewing!**

Castiel walked over and glanced through the peep-hole.

"It's not Sam. It looks like a girl I think. Her rapid breathing is fogging up the glass." Celeste wanted to beg her uncle to not open the door otherwise all hell would break loose. However, she knew he would ignore her request even though she had a valid reason. She knew who was behind the door. Opening it Becky charged through squealing, as if she had just witnessed cutest thing in the whole world and she was dying to share what she had seen with someone.

"OMG! You're Castiel. The Castiel. In the flesh! I would touch you, but I don't fancy being knocked out after Dean's experience. Oh Celeste you're here too! Is my dreamboat waiting for me, so we can set sail down the river of steamy fan-induced love?" Becky spoke at lightning speed, but Celeste kept rapidly shaking her head to warn Becky to keep her wide mouth shut.

"Oh that sounds so romantic and sweet. Who's your dreamboat?" Iofiel asked amiably, genuinely interested in this new bubbly personality.

"Sam." Becky said in a dreamy voice sighing longingly for him. _Oh shit!_ Celeste thought to herself as an icy silence penetrated the room, the atmosphere was instantly interjected with tension.

"Did you just say Sam?" Iofiel demanded rather than asked coldly. Becky nodded her head with a wide smile stretched over her face. "Sam is mine!" Iofiel stated matter-of-factly as she placed her hands on her curves lifting her head to face Becky as if daring her to challenge that statement.

"Actually Sam is mine. I happen to be his number one super fan. I have read all of the Supernatural books from cover to cover, so I know Sam's dialogue off by heart. I know everything about him, so correct me if I am wrong, but that is how dedicated I am to our relationship."

"Uh Becky you and Sam aren't in a relationship." Celeste pointed out tentatively and Becky smirked at Iofiel,

"Not yet!"

Despite having flames in her eyes, Iofiel laughed loudly "Oh you foolish mortal. Your poor misguided, insignificant, minuscule soul! You do not comprehend the meaning of the word dedicated. I have been in existence for many, many millenniums and I am entirely in love with Sam. Before he was even born and before his story had been written I knew he was the man for me. When Mary was pregnant I would fly down to Earth risking ridicule from the other angels and I would sing to Sam in the womb and comfort him. He has been through hell, but I can help him let go and banish the insane urges he has for Demon's blood. I will make him complete!"

Celeste exchanged a worried look with her uncle, who remained motionless and awkward, not really wanting to get involved with the affairs of the heart as he had never truly experienced love before.

"Wow why would Sam want to date a wrinkled old crone like you? He is so young, fresh and full of life it would freak him out to know how you ancient you are!" Iofiel screeched,

"You bitch! And Sam would accept me for who I am that is his nature! If you have studied these books as well as you've claimed you have then you will recall Sam has a thing for older women."

"Oh for the love of God! This is getting out of hand. Girls please it is not worth fighting over him when Sam is not even in the building." Celeste pleaded with the two young women, who were glaring daggers at each other. The tension was rapidly covering the area and Celeste began to shift nervously. Without warning Dean crashed through the door whilst he was heartily chuckling to himself.

"Man what a great day! Oh look it's that fan girl and another girl, who is absolutely smoking by the way. Celeste and my wing-man Cas!" Dean surveyed the room with boyish curiosity and winked at Iofiel when their eyes met.

"I'm truly flattered Dean, but my heart belongs to Sam. You are more than welcome to be the best man at our wedding of course." Iofiel said softly and sent a smirk in Becky's direction.

"You angelic slut! And as for you never-ending junk food buffet boy. I am not some fan. I am THE SUPER FAN!" Becky roared with indignation and pointed a finger threateningly towards Dean's face. Celeste placed a hand on Becky's shoulder in an attempt for her powers to calm Becky's temper. Sadly to no avail as Becky swiped viciously at Celeste's face. Clutching her eye Celeste growled,

"We may be as tough as iron, but apparently this excludes our eyes. Becky you and Sam would never in a million years or in the afterlife, be together! So I suggest you grow a pair and deal with it." Becky let out an ear deafening scream and charged at Celeste. Lunging forward Iofiel grabbed Becky's long flowing hair and jerked her backwards,

"You heard my friend! Leave her alone you piece of cheap fanfic blogger. I know all of your dirty little secrets and FYI the story you wrote about you and Sam having sex during the apocalypse climax – the battle between Lucifer and Michael is so unrealistic." Tears began to stream down Becky's face and Celeste felt a pang of guilt. Becky was actually a sweet soul, a little obsessive perhaps but her intentions were pure-hearted.

"Iofiel I am not on your side. Your chances of being with Sam are zilch. Come on, an angel and a human, it would be more of a failed love story than Twilight!" as soon as the words parted her dry lips, Celeste knew she might as well have been signing her death certificate. Iofiel's eyes blazed with fury that even Raphael himself could never possess, splitting one of the tables in two she said,

"Pardon? Would you repeat that for me?" Celeste gulped; this was a new side to her friend that she had never encountered before.

"Please. Both of you leave. Sam isn't even here. I lied before he is doing research in Scotland." Iofiel released her grip on Becky and said to Celeste,

"You're lying! Sam has just arrived outside. I can smell him." A delirious smile spread across the angel's face and Sam froze as he entered the room. All eyes were locked on him, Dean laughed childishly,

"I am proud of you Sammy! Two girls in one night that has got to be some sort of record. Well, for you at least!" as he grabbed the last beer out of the mini-fridge. Becky screeched,

"Me first! I call dibs on sleeping with Sam, besides you can pop in any time you like." Iofiel smiled seductively at Sam, but she addressed herself to Becky.

"Be my guest! Everyone knows the last girl is the one that is permanently etched into the man's mind and Sam will have nothing but passionate dreams about me when I have finished love-making with him."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had so much fun creating the dialogue for the characters. Iofiel Ecanus is you read this story. This is definitely a new side to Ofi and I appreciate the times when this story was in the works and you would read segments and give me your honest opinions. I hope this story does Iofiel justice, well this is her shall we say rare side ;) Thank you everyone and anyone, who has taken the time to read this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the final Chapter! Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it. **

Sam grinned sheepishly whilst Celeste blushed embarrassedly, Castiel stared in bewilderment and fought the urge to reprimand Iofiel. Knowing that her position meant the arch-angels would hunt him down if he so much as tapped her on the shoulder. Dean almost choked on his beer grinning from ear to ear in amusement. Taking a deep breath Celeste stood in front of Sam protectively. However, Dean grabbed her and pulled her arms behind her back, he said,

"Don't be a spoil sport Celeste. I want to see how this cat fight pans out." Iofiel walked over to Becky with steely determination and said confidently,

"Back off! You have no idea what I am capable of." Becky laughed hysterically as she began to back away in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me" Becky said, her voice filled with uncertainty. Iofiel smiled sinisterly as she continued to walk slowly towards Becky. Sighing, Celeste elbowed Dean in the chest and stepped forward in front of Becky.

"Iofiel please just stop." Iofiel regarded Celeste with hard eyes.

"Don't make me do this Cel." Iofiel said warningly as she raised her hand in front of her. Celeste held her ground and said,

"Give it your best shot."

Lunging forward Iofiel grabbed Celeste by the neck and effortlessly threw her across the room. Landing on a table Celeste groaned in pain. Dean casually said,

"Impressive that the table didn't break."

"Ha ha! Fucking fantastic Dean!" Celeste pushed herself slowly up and sent a message to Sam telepathically "Sam, run now why you have the chance!"

Without hesitation Sam charged towards the door and he darted into the corridor.

"Run moose run!" Dean called out to his brother grinning to himself.

Iofiel glared at Becky, who looked after Sam, tears forming in her fan-obsessed eyes.

"You scared him away, some angel you are! You more like a demon with a brilliant taste in men." Becky sniffed indignantly as she regarded Iofiel's glare with unwavering courage.

"Watch your tone with me mortal! Before I rip your tongue out."

"There are plenty of fish in the sea, you are an angel for goodness sake! You can pick any man you want and easily capture their heart. Why not go with Dean?""Dean is not my type," Iofiel explained mildly and smiled at Dean apologetically as he raised his arms out to the side in a gesture of disbelief "Besides Sam has already claimed my heart and there is no going back now."

Celeste lifted herself off the table and could not resist the urge of saying,

"Except the angel law that forbids you from having an intimate relationship with a human. What is it called again?" Celeste smirked at Iofiel's crestfallen face.

"I believe what you are referring to is Nephilim. The offspring of a human and an angel." Castiel responded to his niece's question and glanced at Iofiel, he held her gaze for a few moments before looking away.

"It would never become a problem. I cannot help the way I feel!"

"Well Sam deserves someone he can be with without the fear of getting hunted down and ripped apart by arch-angels because you broke one of your sacred laws." Becky ignored the fact that Iofiel had pulled out an angel blade and was walking towards her with rage in her soft eyes.

"Alright I believe that is enough tension for one night," Castiel announced as he briskly walked across the room and placed his fingers on Becky's forehead as she squealed with excitement. Turning to face Iofiel he said "I would advise you to go home my sister. I guess we are somehow related? And do not even attempt to go to that crazy girl's house as I will find out. Besides the archive must be missing you by now."

"Very well," Iofiel expanded her wings and gave a heavy sigh, regarding her friend coldly she said "Thanks a lot Celeste" before flying off. Her voice had been laced with emotion.

Celeste shrugged and angrily shouted "Yeah well what do you expect me to be like? You threw me into a frigging table!" Castiel shook his head at Celeste in disapproval and gave a deep groan as she rolled her eyes.

"Sammy you can come back now. It is safe!" Dean called and poked his head outside of their hotel door. A knock on the window made them all jump. Dean quickly made his way over and opened it. Celeste braced herself ready to attack if necessary and Castiel waited patiently with hawk-like focused eyes. Relaxing and lifting his eyes to the ceiling Dean reached out and helped Sam up. "Seriously man why not just use the door?"

"Well I am tall enough to reach the window as we are on the ground floor. So I thought why not. Besides I didn't know if they were still going to be there."

The entire room exchanged glances and an awkward silence fell over the group. Had all of those events actually happen? Or were they all just slowly starting to drift into a state of insanity from the pressures of constantly travelling on the road? From case to case, never being blessed with the chance to settle down and live a 'normal' life.

"I think we all learnt a valuable lesson here today." Castiel mused as the others all stared blankly at him. "Dean learnt he is not a total 'babe-magnet'. I think that is what you humans call it and this bruised his obviously fragile self-esteem and ego. Sam learnt that he has too much sex-appeal and perhaps it is time to cut your long locks where this appeal seems to radiate from. Celeste, well never try to take on Iofiel in a fight as she will humiliate you. And I. I have learnt that you should never ever use facebook".

**Thank you for reading and please feel free to review any criticisms positive or negative are accepted :D I hope you enjoyed my short story. I have another idea for one, but with college and revision it can be hard to find the time to write!**


End file.
